Current designs for oral irrigators combine mouth rinses with water in a common reservoir and use an electrically driven pump to deliver the mixture at high pressure to a pick. The high pressure flow may be a pulsatile flow. A user places the pick in said user's mouth to clean said user's teeth and irrigate said user's gums. There is need, however, for an oral irrigator that can deliver full strength mouth rinse to a user's mouth without dilution and high pressure, pulsatile, cleaning water to a user's mouth without requiring the use of an electric pump.